Whatever
by XxLiarLiarxX
Summary: One Shot: Jude and Tommy's up's and down's as they face a new relationship.


**Whatever **

**-One Shot-**

Song by Jessica Andrews

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or the characters of Instant Star, I do own the plot of this story though.**

**_I used to take you at face value_**

Jude Harrison praised the man. He was her rock and support system when she needed guidance. He pledged to always be there.

**_You spoke, I listened and the only thing missing was the truth_**

She trusted in everything he said and never once took him for granted. He on the other hand, wasn't so grateful. He told her stories of pleasure. That one day he would take her away and make her his wife. They would live in the perfect little house in a perfect little town, where there children would play in the front yard and there lives would be consumed of endless possibilities. She used to believe him, she fought to believe him.

**_Yeah, promises, promises  
Lines as honest as a three dollar bill_**

His lies were becoming repetitive. She was tired of his misleading foresight.

**_But you don't walk the walk and I've had my fill  
Going on like this is so absurd  
I'm sick of these words, words, words_**

He told her it was the worst mistake she would ever make. She would regret leaving him and that she needed him in her life. The only thing she needed was someone who didn't fill her head with useless fibs. She was rinsing her hands clean of there history. It was over.

**_You say yes, you say no  
You say come, you say go  
You change just like the weather_**

Even though she still worked with him at the studio, they weren't on comfortable terms. You couldn't end something that started out so beautiful then come back to the life you once lived expecting things to be the same. People to be the same.

**_First you're up, then you're down  
Say you can't hang around  
Then you promise me forever  
Whatever_**

They would make plans. Plans far in advance. It never failed when the time came around he had something else to do or other priorities more important than her and there relationship. Only once did she suspect infedility. Her assumptions were wrong. He would never have so little respect for her that he would treat her in that manner. It just felt as if he didn't want her at all.

**_Save your breath, I'm tuning you out  
Nothing I need to hear is gonna plug my ears_**

As time went by and there relationship prospered she soon learned how to ignore his voice when he would rant. Her mind games weren't working though. Removing his name from her vocabulary didn't remove him from her memory. It didn't matter how hard she tried.

**_And sing real loud  
LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA_**

That's exactly what she would do. Lock herself in the nearest room with her guitar and write something new, fresh. Fade into her own oblivion until she was ready to face the real world again.

**_Baby talk if you want, I don't care anymore  
I'm past the breaking point  
So, I'm blowing this joint, yeah, I'm out the door  
I used to take it all so personally  
Now it sounds the same to me_**

Whispering sweet nothings into her ear, leaving trails of soft kisses down her neck, temptation... She wasn't a fool. Kisses and wondering hands couldn't fix the problem. There love was over before it even started.

**_You say yes, you say no  
You say come, you say go  
You change just like the weather_**

Oh how she wished she could reserrect the passion they once had. Every night she would wonder about him. What he was doing right at that very moment. If he was thinking about her. If he was already in another woman's arms.

**_First you're up, then you're down  
Say you can't hang around_**

She would never know that he pondered the same thoughts.

**_Then you promise me forever  
Whatever_**

When she moved out of his apartment he stood there and watched her. No talking and no persuasion, he just watched. Not a move, not a sound. Attempting to make her stay would only provoke her to pack her bags faster. He wanted to have the satisfaction of seeing her in his house one last time, make believe she was still his.

**_Save your breath, I'm tuning you out  
Nothing I need to hear is gonna plug my ears  
And sing real loud  
LA, LA, LA, LA, LA , LA_**

You don't want to do this he told her. You don't want to leave me. She got lost in his eyes and touch for the smallest millisecond. Always telling me what to do she would think to herself.

**_Baby talk if you want, I don't care anymore  
I'm past the breaking point_**

Talk is cheap. Words are inevitable. Talk all you want it's no help.

**_So I'm blowing this joint, yeah, I'm out the door_**

One last look at the former blissful walls that held so much remembrance. Bags thrown over her shoulder, tears nipping at the back of her swollen eyes, and one last glance at the man she once loved.

**_I used to take it all so personally  
Now it sounds the same to me_**

She walked out the door.

**_Whatever_**


End file.
